


Surprise

by Chamomiley



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, StarkQuill Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamomiley/pseuds/Chamomiley
Summary: Tony was just trying to be a good friend and get through the night. He wasn’t really the type to go out to clubs any more, but he knew the scene. He didn’t think anything interesting would happen, but even Tony Stark is wrong sometimes.





	Surprise

It had been decades since he had gone clubbing, but with the stress he’d been under it was no surprise. His life had turned into one terrible situation after another. When Rhodey had suggested this Tony had been hesitant, but if this was what his honey bear needed to get over his latest breakup he would do it.  
Tony lost track of Rhodey in the crowd, and the undulating bodies and reverberating music had drawn him to the dance floor. He could practically smell the sex in the air, mixing with booze and sweat.  
Hands grabbed him from behind and settled on his waist. He flicked his head around to glance at his dance partner, taking in the glazed over features and uncoordinated movement. Probably high.  
He allowed this stranger to grind on him for a minute before he made a quick getaway. He changed partners over and over, each new face blending together, and everything became overwhelming all at once.  
He lurched out of the writhing mass of bodies, stumbling over to the bar. Heart pounding and chest heaving, Tony cursed at himself, wondering when he had gotten so weak. He hopped onto the barstool, and manufactured his most charming smile, flagging down the bartender.  
“Something from the top shelf, whatever’s strongest.” He said, waving a wad of money.  
The bartender turned around to get Tony his drink, stepping onto a stool to reach a bottle of vodka. A man plopped down next to Tony, and leaned on the counter. Tony’s immediate thought was that this man seemed out of place, and his second was that he was hot. He looked well muscled, and his sideburns aside, he was very handsome in a rugged sort of way. Altogether though, he had a very puppyish look.  
He couldn’t pinpoint quite what, aside from his appearance, drew Tony to this guy, and he couldn’t help but feel intrigued.  
The bartender set down Tony’s drink, and the man beside Tony ordered his drink. Tony held up a hand and said with his signature smirk, “Put it on my tab.”  
He turned to the man who was now staring at him. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself. There’s something about you I can’t quite put my finger on. I’m Tony, by the way, in case you’ve never set foot on this planet before,” Tony said.  
“Haha, I’m Peter, but my friends all call me Starlord. And why would I know you? As far as I can tell you’re just some rich guy with money to throw around,” the man Tony now knew was called Starlord replied.  
This guy was just getting stranger and stranger. First the ridiculous sideburns, and now a nickname straight out of a comic book. He seemed completely serious, or at the very least comfortable in his ruse. Tony found it kind of hot.  
“If you’re serious, Peter, and you really don’t know who I am, I think I’d like to leave it that way.” Tony said.  
Peter gave him an odd glance, and said, “That’s… pretty weird dude, but since you bought me a drink I’ll let it go. So what are you doing here, other than buying strangers drinks?”  
Tony shrugged. “My best buddy Rhodey is going through a rough breakup. He wanted to go out like we did in college and forget about his woes. The selfless, supportive friend I am decided to come along.” Tony grinned. “What about you? What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” Tony asked.  
Peter grinned, taking a sip of the bright blue cocktail he had ordered, and said,”I’m new to the area, and on vacation. I figured I should go check out the nightlife, see where that takes me. Besides, it’s been way too long since I’ve gotten laid.”  
“Well if you’re here to find someone to go home with I won’t hold you up,” Tony said with a self deprecating smirk.  
“I don’t know,” Peter leered and lifted his drink,”I think I’m on track for tonight.”  
Tony raised his eyebrows before grinning.

…

When this guy had bought Peter his drink, he had been wary, but at this point he was just down right interested.  
Tony’s hands were nimble and never stopped moving, his arms were lean and strong, and he had a charming grin to boot. His wide brown eyes were expressive, and showed everything Tony wasn’t outright saying.  
Peter was hopelessly attracted to him. And luckily it seemed like Tony was flirting with him.  
But still, when Peter had suggested that He might want to sleep with Tony, he did not expect it to happen.  
Here they were though. Making out in the back of Tony’s car, with a goddamn chauffeur driving them to wherever it was Tony lived.  
Peter curled his hands into Tony’s hair marveling at how soft it was. He bit softly at Tony’s bottom lip, and listened to him groan. He pulled back, resting his forehead on Tony’s, breathing harshly against his mouth.  
The car pulled to a stop at the edge of a garage, and he and Tony stumbled out.  
Peter looked up at the tower in front of him and turned to Tony. “You live here?” He shouted.  
Tony grinned and said, “Yup! I own it too. You really must be from somewhere out of town.”  
Peter gaped and said, “Man I knew you had money, but I didn’t think you were rich, rich.”  
They walked through the garage, towards an elevator, and Peter gawked at all the cars. Before Peter could say anything, he was pulled into the elevator with Tony.  
A disembodied voice greeted them.  
“Good evening Sir, May I enquire as to the name of our guest?”  
“That’s Peter, J. Peter, that’s Jarvis. He’s an AI, runs basically everything in this tower.” Tony said.  
“Hello Master Peter, welcome to Stark tower.” Jarvis said.  
Peter, who had been gaping previously, shouted, “That’s so cool! Nice to meet you Jarvis.”  
“Nice to meet you as well Master Peter.” Jarvis responded, before the elevator opened and they stepped out.  
Tony gave him a quick tour of the suite. “That’s the kitchen, this is the lounge, and that is the hallway that leads to my bedroom, which is where we’re going.” He said. He pulled Peter along.  
Peter was amazed at how big and expensive everything looked. As much as he had seen living in space, he’d always lived a more rough life than this. He didn’t really bump shoulders with the elite.  
He forgot about all of it when he turned to face Tony. Tony was pulling off his shirt, muscles shifting as the were exposed. His tanned arms were lightly scarred, and his stomach was beautiful, but what stood out the most was the glowing light on his chest. He let out a gasp.  
Tony grimaced and said, “I forgot you didn’t know about that. If you don’t want-“  
Peter pushed him up against the wall nipping at his neck. “God Tony, you are really something. That’s probably the coolest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of things.”  
He pulled back and took off his shirt. Tony moved into his room and pulled off his jeans. Following suit, Peter unbuckled his belt and shucked off his pants.  
Tony lounged on the bed, displaying his body. “Hurry up, before I get started without you.”  
Peter grinned and finished taking off his clothes. “You would be missing a helluva lot if you did.” He said, before joining Tony.

…

They spent the night exploring each other’s bodies, and taking pleasure in each other.  
When Tony woke, there was a note on his nightstand. It read: As much fun as that was, I couldn’t stick around. It’s not super likely we’ll see each other again, but I’m glad I met you Tony. - Peter Quill  
Tony let out a laugh. “Well Jarv it looks like someone else played my game right back at me. I don’t know why, but I don’t think that’s the last I’ll see of him.”  
“I’d say it’s delusion. I searched Master Peters name, and he doesn’t seem to exist.” Jarvis said.  
“You never know bud, as weird as my life is, anything is possible.”  
…

“Tony? Is that you?” Peter asked.  
“Surprise princess. Guess you were wrong, but so was I. I thought the reason I couldn’t find record of you was because you were a criminal. I didn’t even think that space was a possibility.” Tony smirked.  
“Well, it’s good to see you. Are you ready to kick some titan ass?” Peter grinned.  
“You bet I am. But as soon as we’re done with this, you and I are going to have a talk. I’m very curious about that ship of yours.”


End file.
